


That Moment When

by Naaklasolus



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [23]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cabur being Cabur, Umbara is a nightmare, Voss screwed up big time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: It was in that moment, Voss realized just how badly he screwed up.





	That Moment When

**Author's Note:**

> The Outcasts belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Reaper let out a sigh as he glanced towards the Outcasts’s side of the temporary camp, watching as General Kalash and Wrench carefully assisted Sunny out of his episode.

Krell was once again lighting into Aru over the tactics they are used for taking out those damn tanks, despite the fact she had no say in their actions., qwhich in turn caused her to snap at him again. This was turning into a nightmare, and coming back to bite him.

_Good soldiers follow orders, Commander. I hope you have a better understanding of that then the last two._

* * *

 

Chaos rolled his eyes as the orders came in for his team, signalling for his boys to pack up. “Cory, stick to the high ground. The rest of ya keep your ears sharp and night vision on.” Chaos said as Jinx scurried up onto his shoulder. “Cabur, you have lead on Lasher. And Jinx, I want you to watch your prey.”.

Jinx chirped cheerfully in response as her gaze rested on the baby infiltrator. “I’ll try not to prevent the kids from murdering each other while yer gone, no promises.” Cabur remarks sarcastically as he leaned back against a tree. “Mind picking up some more common sense while yer out? It might replace the brains cells ya lost from the last time Krell throttled you.”.

“Try not trip over your damn skirt, Cabur!” Chaos snipped back as the rest of the squad -- minus Voss and Cory -- slipped away, evidently taking the initiative to meet up with the assassins while Cabur turned on his heel, strutting off in typical Alpha fashion.

“You both wear kamas, boss. As do I and Cipher.” Cory remarks from where he was beside Voss, leaning a bit on the smaller clone who seemed to be a bit off, his body language didn’t quite fit the casual no-boundries-understood of Voss or the predatory demeanor of Chav, this was different. “’Course, your skirt as a pretty banshee design. Ain’t that right, Vee?”.

“Details.” Chaos said as he approached slowly, watching the medic closely. “And get away from Voss, he isn’t acting right.”

“I rather not. He’s on the verge of having a panic attack.” Cory remarks which caused Chaos to move closer, reaching up to remove his helmet and hand it to his second. who accepted it without a word then proceed to rest his hands of either side of Voss’s helmet, which startled the poor kid who snarled and went to pull a punch but Chaos was faster, catching the fist.

“Voss, can I take this off?” Chaos asks slowly, as he tapped the helmet in a familiar rythem that used to work with his own brothers and Deska’s boys.

“Let go.” Voss says icily, to which Chaos complied and raised his hands in peaceful submission while Voss removed his helmet dropped it with shaky hands while he reached up to run his hands back through his hair. “I’m a _kriffing di’kut!_ I set him off! This isn’t......” Voss precede to mutter to himself as he looked down at the ground.

“Yo, psycho. Talk to me, would ya? What’s wrong?”.

“What’s wrong?” Voss repeated with a slight laugh as he looked up at Chaos. “What’s wrong is that I fucked up! I mentioned Swoop! Hell, I honestly don’t know what happened to him but accusing Swipes of killin’ him was an idiot’s mistake!”.

Chaos gave a slight nod. “Well, nobody ever accused you of being a genius.”.

Voss glared at him.

“It’s not like he’ll be able to kill you. You’re older, smarter and more skilled now then you were then.” Cory remarks as he nudged the smaller clone who elbowshim more roughly in the stomech, causing the older clone to double over a bit with a groan.

“So is he and he was the favorite! Don’t you understand? I was lucky to be able to escape with my life last time and we were kids!” Voss snapped back as he glared at Cory then seemed to actually be worried that he had harmed him, checking on the man before letting out a sigh. “Chaos, we need to be careful.”.

“I know that.” Chaos says as he glanced back at their siblings, scowling. “But I’ll be damned before I let Swipes or anybody else take any more Hellions from us.”.

* * *

 

Gizmo quietly remained in his hiding place as he watched Spectre disappear back into the shadows then quietly went to move. “Not bad.....Gadget, was it?” Gizmo froze as the voice spoke from behind him and the scarier A-Type slipped in front of him, eyeing him with a pensive look which didn’t reach his eyes. Gizmo knew those eyes, he had seen them a few times when it came to Voss and what KO called the ‘Priest side’, which was apparently Voss’s actual attitude when he wasn’t being kept in check. “I see the Captain knows how to, at least, teach you to stay quiet and keep hidden.”.

“Gizmo, sir.” Gizmo answers quietly, choosing to look down at the ground then look the guy in the eyes, Voss loved banter but this guy was a wildcard.

“Gizmo, right.” Swipes says with a tone that Gizmo couldn’t really make out. “And what did you hear me say, Gizmo?”.

“You asked my name, sir.”.

Swipes gave him an unimpressed look. “I know you heard more then that.”.

“Did I? I don’t recall.”.

“I’m sure you don’t.” Swipes remarks as his golden eyes flickered towards where Voss was with Chaos and Cory. “I expect you wouldn’t be much trouble then.”.

“Depends for which group.”.

“Be very careful on how you phase your next words.” Swipes warns as Gizmo looked up at him, refusing to wince at the cold glare.

“I don’t think so, sir. Not like nobody listens to a shinie.”.

Swipes still seemed a bit skeptical then turned to walk off as they recieved their orders for the airbase. “Keep it that way.” With that he slipped his helmet back on and walked off.

Gizmo let out a nervous breath as he followed after the older clone.

* * *

 

Jysella rubbed her right wrist as she made her way over to the edge of the imaginary border, quietly watching the group. “Cabur?” Jysella turned as she felt a familiar presence lurking near her to find the Alpha standing there. “Is everything alright?”.

“I should ask you the same, kiddo.”.

“In case you’ve forgotten, I am older then you.”.

Cabur snorted at that as he walked over and took her wrist, inspecting it with no visible concern. “Where’d this bruising come from?” Cabur asks as he reached into one of his pouches.

“May have pulled my lightsaber on Master again.....” Jysella answered as Cabur set the bacta patch down and wrapped the bandages around it.

“You need to start wearing more armor, litt’ miss. Might help a bit, or biting your tongue and letting me deal with him.” Cabur remarks as he finished and ruffled her hair, looking towards Nikov. “Or making peace with Kalash. It might help with the tensions.”.

Jysella snorted at that as she tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. “Too late for that, big guy. He’s just like the others.”.

“Well, you are a pain in the arse.”.

“Hey, watch it or I’’ll dye that skirt a very nice neon green!”.

Cabur snorted as he looked down at her. “Do that and I’ll dye your hair bright, neon pink.” Cabur remarked with a slight smirk as she glared up at him.

“Jerk.”.

“Princess.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
